1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to compressed gas powered guns. More specifically, the invention relates to training guns duplicating various characteristics of guns firing gunpowder propelled projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guns firing projectiles propelled by compressed air or gas are commonly used for recreational target shooting or as training devices for teaching the skills necessary to properly shoot guns firing gunpowder propelled projectiles. Ammunition for air guns is significantly less expensive than gunpowder propelled ammunition. A typical gas powered projectile has significantly lower velocity and energy than a gunpowder propelled projectile, making it much easier to locate a safe place to shoot an air gun, and much less expensive to construct a suitable backstop. Additionally, the low velocity and energy of air powered projectiles makes air guns significantly less useful as weapons than guns firing gunpowder propelled projectiles. Lack of usefulness as a weapon is an important factor in making air guns available in regions where national or local governments regulate firing gunpowder propelled projectiles (firearms).
To be an effective training tool, an air gun must duplicate the characteristics of a firearm as closely as possible. These characteristics include size, weight, grip configuration, trigger reach, type of sights, level of accuracy, method of reloading, method of operation, location of controls, operation of controls, weight of trigger pull, length of trigger pull, and recoil. The usefulness of a gas powered gun as a training tool is limited to the extent that any of the above listed characteristics cannot be accurately duplicated.
Presently available air guns increasingly tend to have an exterior configuration resembling that of a gun firing a powder propelled projectile. Presently available air guns may be used in a semi-automatic (one shot per pull of the trigger) or very rarely full automatic (more than one shot per pull of the trigger) mode of fire, although the cyclic rate of full automatic fire typically does not duplicate the cyclic rate of a full automatic firearm firing a projectile powered by gunpowder. The vast majority of presently available airguns which are advertised as being semiautomatic are actually nothing more than double-action revolver mechanisms disguised within an outer housing that simply looks like a semiautomatic gun. However, because they are true double-action mechanisms, the weight of trigger pull is much heavier than the weight of trigger pull of the present invention, which has a true single-action trigger. Presently available air guns have also been designed to simulate the trigger pull and reloading of guns firing gunpowder propelled projectiles.
Presently available air guns do not duplicate the recoil of a gun firing a powder propelled projectile. The inability to get a trainee accustomed to the recoil generated by conventional firearms is one of the greatest disadvantages in the use of air guns as training tools. Additionally, although presently available air guns can be made extremely accurate, variations in gas pressure can cause differences in shot placement from shot to shot, or from the beginning of a gas cartridge to the end. Further, duplication of the cyclic rate of a conventional firearm within an air gun would enable a trainee to learn how to properly depress the trigger to fire short bursts of approximately three shots in full automatic mode of fire using an air gun. Because recoil is significantly more difficult to control during full automatic fire than during semi-automatic fire, an air gun simulating both recoil and the cyclic rate of a conventional firearm would be particularly useful as a training tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air powered gun duplicating the recoil of a conventional firearm. Additionally, there is a need for an air powered gun maintaining a consistent compressed gas pressure behind the projectile from shot to shot, thereby maintaining a constant velocity, energy, and point of impact for each projectile. Further, there is a need for an air gun duplicating the full automatic cyclic rate of a conventional full automatic firearm. There is also a need to combine these characteristics into an air gun that is not particularly useful as a weapon, thereby facilitating safe use by inexperienced trainees, making training facilities easier and more economical to construct, lowering the cost of ammunition and training, reducing noise levels, and broadening the legality of ownership.